


Frosting Boy

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie możesz wychodzić kiedy pada deszcz. Nie możesz brać prysznicu. Nie możesz pić wody. Nie możesz… Ta lista jest długa, praktycznie nie ma końca i są w niej same zakazy. Tak właśnie wygląda życie Lukrowego Chłopca. Nie możesz kochać. Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby mocniej zabiło ci serce, bo przecież go nie masz. A co jeśli w okresie świąt na Biegunie Północnym, Louis, nie będzie miał wyboru i dla czekoladowych loczków zapragnie złamać wszystkie te zasady?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting Boy

　　　|FB|  
　　Louis ma 8 lat.  
　　Siedzi cichutko pod oknem, wpatrując się w niebo zalane mleczną poświatą. Jego niebieskie oczy nie mogą się nacieszyć widokiem. Małą rączkę przykłada do zimnej tafli okna, wyobrażając sobie, że dotyka gwiazd. One, piękne i dostojnie, zwisające na granatowym materiale nieba, patrzą na niego przychylnie. Obraz nieba odbija się w jego oczkach, wygląda tak bardzo niewinnie. Poprawia się na parapecie; siada na kolanach, opierając się o pięty. Dokłada drugą rączkę do pierwszej, dalej obserwując lśniące punkciki na granacie nieba. Cicho wzdycha, a para z jego ust tworzy nalot na szkle. Chłopiec uwielbia patrzeć w niebo przy osłonie nocy. Nikt go nie ocenia, nikt nie krzyczy, nikt nie karci. Jest on sam i niebo, które mu opowiada historie małe i duże; smutne i wesołe; prawdziwe i te nie do końca. On jest dobrym słuchaczem, zawsze wysłucha nawet głuchego wiatru, który dobija się do okien szkła.  
　　Kiedy między gwiazdami pojawia się ich Król, chłopiec przypatruje się niebu z jeszcze większą fascynacją. Wielki i potężny Król świeci dumnie, pokazując wszem i wobec, że jest jego czas. Wiązki światła docierają do chłopca w oknie, oświetlając jego dziecięcą twarzyczkę. Drobne elementy na jego skórze zaczynają się błyszczeć. Delikatna poświata tworzy się wokół chłopca, oświetlając kawałek pokoju. Zaczarowany chłopiec obraca się najpierw w lewo potem w prawo, patrząc czy żadne z obecnych tu dzieci nie zbudziło się przez delikatne światło. Kiedy jest pewien, wraca do obserwacji nieba.  
　　Bardzo chciałby kiedyś móc obserwować niebo z zewnątrz. Nie tylko z pozycji ukrytego obserwatora usadowionego na parapecie sierocińca. Chłopiec cicho schodzi z drewnianego parapetu, uważając by przy tym nikogo nie zbudzić. Ostatni raz patrzy na Króla i znika z zasięgu snop światła. Przechodzi między starymi łóżkami, przy czym jest cichy jak nigdy. Nie chce nieporozumień i pytań dlaczego nie śpi skoro powinien. Stając przy swoim łóżku, patrzy tęsknym wzrokiem na średniej wielkości okno na końcu pokoju. Tak bardzo by chciał mieć łóżko przy nim, mógłby bezkarnie przeleżeć całą noc wpatrując się w sklepienie niebieskie. Siada ostrożnie na łóżku w miejscu w którym nie skrzypią stare sprężyny. Przygląda się swojej przyjaciółce, która leży z jedną ręką poza łóżkiem i policzkiem ciasno przytulonym do miękkiej, niebieskiej poduszki w kwiatki. Jej ciemne włosy opadają falami na papierową twarz, wygląda naprawdę niesamowicie. Chłopiec ma szczęście, że ma tak piękną, starszą siostrę.  
　　Dziewczyna przekręca się gwałtownie, jednak dalej smacznie śpi. Chłopak oddycha z ulgą. Nie chciałby, żeby się obudziła. Kocha go, nawet bardzo, ale nie jest za bardzo zadowolona, kiedy budzi się środku nocy, a jego niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w nią jak w diament. Prześlizguje się jego wzrok po ścianie nad jej łóżkiem, widzi tam wyryty w drewnie i pomalowany na różowo napis: Cher Bear. Uśmiecha się delikatnie. Naprawdę niewiele ludzi może tak do niej mówić na głos, jednak wszyscy ją znają pod tym pseudonimem.  
　　Wreszcie układa się wygodnie na łóżku, poprawia jeszcze tylko kołdrę i jego głowa opada w miękką poduszkę. Naciąga pierzynę pod szyję i wpatruje się jeszcze długo w oddalony od niego punkt. Tak bardzo chciałby być księżycem. Chciałby być wolny.  
　　  
　　|FB|  
　　Louis ma 12 lat  
　　Każdy, dosłownie każdy w tym miejscu ma swoje pasje. Jedyni rysują, inni grają w gry zespołowe, a jeszcze ci, tak właśnie ci, którzy są ulokowani przy oknie w stołówce - oni śpiewają. Bardzo ładnie i z pasją. Louis im wszystkim przygląda się z niebywałym zainteresowaniem. Podziwia tych ludzi, że mimo, iż znajdują się w tym miejscu z przymusu, potrafią bawić się i cieszyć życiem. Wiedzą, że życie mają tylko jedno i należy z niego korzystać jak najwięcej. Ich chęć życia szczególnie jest widoczna teraz, w ten jakże magiczny czas.  
　　Płatki śniegu w różnych układach, jednak w jednej harmonii opadają z gracją na jego zaczerwieniony nos. Z nieukrywaną fascynacją wpatruje się w niebo, które właśnie dziś postanowiło obdarować dzieci i dorosłych na całym świecie białym puchem. Wyciąga rękę, przyglądając się jak biały kryształek opada na jego bordowe, powycierane rękawiczki. Przysuwa palec blisko oczu. Jego wzrok lustruje piękno sztuki jaką stworzyła Matka Natura. Niezwykłe kombinacje pozwoliły stworzyć coś tak niesamowicie pięknego i oryginalnego. Ramiona płatka śniegu są niesamowicie symetryczne, pięknie połączone. Czysta perfekcja zawarta w detalach jakie cieszą oko. Bo który inny człowiek stworzyłby taki cud? Odpowiem, nikt.  
　　Chłopiec uważnie patrzy jak biała piękność zniekształca się, a chwilę potem, stając się wodą, wsiąka w materiał rękawiczki chłopca. Mały uśmiech pojawia się na przemarzniętej twarzy chłopca. Doskonale wie, że ludzie ze stołówki zawieszają co rusz na nim wzrok, kręcąc z politowaniem głowami. On jako jeden z nielicznych cieszył się na święta. Mimo, iż nigdy nie miał okazji spędzić ich w gronie rodzinnym, nie chciał ich wyklinać. Ma przecież tutaj paru naprawdę dobrych kolegów, więc czemu by nie spędzić z nimi tych magicznych chwil?  
　　Czuje na swoich ramionach lekki uścisk i kwiatowe perfumy. Mimo, iż nie pamięta swojej mamy, lubi sobie wyobrażać, że używała dokładnie tych samych perfum. Że śmiała się tak samo wyjątkowo jak dziewczyna za nim. Nie pamięta jej, ale chciałby, żeby miała te same radosne oczy tylko w jego niespotykanym jasnoniebieskim kolorze. Chociaż pamięta tak mało, wie, że jego mama mogła mieć ten sam kolor włosów, tylko inną długość - zawsze mówił, że jego mama musiała mieć długie, grube, pięknie lśniące włosy. Jego mama była i jest dla niego ideałem, mimo, iż jej nie pamięta. Musiała być idealna mimo, że to z jej wyboru znalazł się tutaj wraz ze starszą siostrą pewnej wigilii.  
　　- Widzisz tę gwiazdę? - wskazuje palcem dziewczyna na najjaśniejszy fragment nieba tej nocy. Chłopiec przytakuje, zadzierając głowę by lepiej widzieć granat nieba. - To jest nasza mama. Była piękną kobietą, musisz mi uwierzyć Louis. Piękną i dobrą panią z dobrego domu. Kochała nas, dlatego nas tu oddała. Chciała dla nas jak najlepiej, wiesz o tym Lou, prawda? Kiedyś ją spotkamy. Jestem tego pewna.  
　　Chłopiec potakuje, wtulając małą główkę w ciepłą pierś siostry. Jej delikatna dłoń przeczesuje jego włosy, drapiąc od czasu do czasu skórę jego głowy. Chłopiec wie, że ona nigdy by go nie okłamała, jest na to za dobra. Bo jest przecież tak samo dobra jak ich mama, więc nie kłamie.  
　　- Cher? - szepcze cichutko jakby do siebie, patrząc się w piękne, granatowoczarne niebo nad nimi. Wie, że jeśli ich mama nie żyje, patrzy się na nich w tym momencie. Wie, że się uśmiecha szeroko tak jak to jego siostra ma w zwyczaju. - Kiedyś będziemy wolni? Jak te gwiazdy, prawda?  
　　Dziewczyna zaprzestaje kolistych ruchów na jego głowie.  
　　- Tak, Louis. Będziemy wolni jak te gwiazdy.  
　　|FB|  
　　Louis ma jeszcze 16 lat  
　　Stare łóżko jest wiernym kompanem w bezsenne noce, tutaj w sierocińcu. Mały, sędziwy już wiekowo, zegarek wskazuje pięć minut do północy. Król już dawno zawisł na granatowym niebie, dumnie patrząc na swoich poddanych. Dokładnie za pięć minut skończy siedemnaście lat. To już poważny wiek, nie da się ukryć.  
　　Delikatnie dotyka skóry na rękach, sprawdzając stan sprężystości. Pamięta jak Cher przeżywała to, że kończy siedemnaście lat. Panikowała, nie chciała wyjść z łóżka, twierdząc, że się na pewno zmieniła. Jedyne co się jej zmieniło to fakt, że jej twarz nabrała poważniejszego wyrazu, a malutki druk na jej ciele pociemniał.  
　　A co się z nim stanie? Będzie bardziej się błyszczał? Wzdycha, kiedy duża wskazówka dojeżdża do tej małej. Jest północ. Jest 24 grudnia, Louis nie czuje się inaczej. Dotyka ponownie rąk - jest identycznie.  
　　Stuk!  
　　Głowa chłopca podrywa się do góry, kiedy słyszy stukot od strony okna. Przekręca lekko głowę, próbując odgadnąć co stuka w okno.  
　　Stuk!  
　　Spuszcza delikatnie nogi na zimną podłogę. Zaciska ręce na ramie łóżka. Mruży oczy, próbując zidentyfikować obiekt.  
　　Stuk! Stuk! Stuk!  
　　Podnosi swoje ciało, prostując wszystkie kości. Ostrożnie lawirując między łóżkami, podąża do okna. Im bliżej jest, tym bardziej się boi.  
　　Otwiera okno, a do pomieszczenia wlatuje mały człowiek. Ma skrzydełka utworzone z malutkich, różowych cukierków. Sukienka jest upleciona z białego cukru, a w ręku trzyma malusieńki pergamin. Lustruje dokładnie chłopca, który stoi przed nią. Kiedy jej nienaturalnie przenikliwe oczy obejrzą Louisa, zaczyna mówić, czytając z kartki:  
　　- Czy pan Louis Lloyd-Tomlinson, Lukrowy Chłopiec?  
　　Chłopiec delikatnie przytakuje, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.  
　　- Pańską siostrą jest Papierowa Księżniczka, Cher Lloyd-Tomlinson?  
　　- Tak, jesteśmy rodzeństwem.  
　　- Doskonale. Dziś, - patrzy na mały zegarek na swojej rączce. - dokładnie trzy minuty temu skończył pan siedemnaście lat, a jeśli pan słyszał może już od innych ich osób, wtedy dzieją się różne rzeczy, czyż nie? - chłopiec kiwa głową na znak, że słyszał. - W pańskim przypadku będzie nieco inaczej.  
　　Louis nie wie czy ma się cieszyć czy smucić.  
　　- Dostanie pan listę. Bardzo szczegółową listę co panu wolno, a czego nie. Dotąd mogłeś robić co chciałeś, byłeś prawie człowiekiem. Jednak z wybiciem północy stałeś się pełnoletnim Zaczarowanym. Tak jak twoja siostra dwa lata temu. Oto twoja personalna lista.  
　　Mały człowiek pstryka palcami, a przed Louisem pojawia się zwinięty pergamin. Niebieska wstążeczka okrążona dokładnie wokół papieru, zwięczona dużą kokardą.  
　　- Przyczystasz ją, zrozumiesz i będziesz musiał się do niej stosować. Na końcu jest napisane co się stanie kiedy jej nie będziesz przestrzegał. Cóż, wszystko powiedziałam, więc jedyne co mi pozostało to życzyć ci Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
　　Wraz z ostatnim słowem, znika, pozostawiając po sobie jedyne słodki zapach. Louis dotyka lewitującej kartki, a ona jak za pomocą czarodziejskiej różdżki, otwiera się. Na jej powierzchni lśnią opalizujące, czerwone litery.  
　　Lista zasad Lukrowego Chłopca  
Po pierwsze zabrania się jakichkolwiek kontaktów z wodą pod każdą postacią.  
Nie zezwala się na bliższe kontakty z osobami ludzkimi i półzaczarowanymi np. Półelfy.  
Nie masz serca, więc również nie czujesz.  
Musisz codziennie woskować swoje ciało, by nie przestało się błyszczeć.  
Nie zezwala się na bliższe kontakty z Zaczarowanymi.  
Nakazuje się pielgrzymkę na Biegun Północny chociaż raz po osiągnięciu pełnoletności.  
Jesteś pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć tj. ból, miłość.  
Skazujemy cię na samotność, gdyż Zaczarowani żyją samotnie.  
Gdy nie będziesz się stosował do tych instrukcji, Lukrowy Chłopcze, roztopisz się i nie będzie od tego odwrotu. Nie ma drugiej szansy.  
Pozdrawiam,  
Elf Karrasnus Dolce  
Szef do spraw Zaczarowanych  
　　Louis chce płakać, ale wie, że nie może. Kiedyś pragnął dorosnąć, ale dziś chciałby oddać wszystko, aby być tym ośmioletnim chłopcem, którego jedynym zmartwieniem było to czy ktoś go zauważy na parapecie, wpatrującego się w niebo i liczącego gwiazdy.  
　　|FB|  
　　Louis ma 20 lat  
　　- Louis! - podekscytowanie słyszane w jej głosie jest odrobinę przerażające nawet dla osoby, która spędza z nią tyle czasu. Jej roziskrzone oczy jak małe diamenciki patrzą z ekscytacją na chłopca zakopanego w pagórkach utworzonych z poduszek. Wystawia delikatnie głowę poza nie, patrząc się na swoją siostrę. W jego niebieskich oczach widnieje pytanie. - Nie mów, że nie słyszałeś najnowszej nowiny!  
　　- Siedzę tu cały dzień, skąd mam to wiedzieć?  
　　Cher kręci z politowaniem głową.  
　　- Patrz, ignorancie! - rzuca w jego stronę ogłoszenie.  
　　  
　　!!! Uwaga !!!  
Ja, Liam Święty Payne, ogłaszam konkurs.  
Każdy z Was napisze list do mnie.  
Najlepszy zostanie nagrodzony przybyciem  
do Wioski Świętego na Biegunie Północnym.  
Każdy z Was, Zaczarowanych, ma wziąć w nim udział.  
Prace należy wysyłać do 6 grudnia.  
Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się spotkamy.  
Do pracy,  
x Liam Święty Payne x  
　　Louis patrzy niezidentyfikowanym wzrokiem na Cher. Kręci głową, naprawdę, nie wiedząc co dziewczyna miała na myśli pokazując mu ten list.  
　　- Nie wiem czemu mam się cieszyć na to coś.  
　　- Louis, do cholery! Przecież to wielka okazja na pojechanie do Świętego! Tam jest podobno niesamowicie! Wiesz te wszystkie światełka, cukierki, elfy i półelfy, sanie, gigant choinka! No Lou! Nie mów, że nie robi to na tobie żadnego wrażenia!  
　　- Nawet nie wiem co mógłbym napisać.  
　　- Każdy musi coś napisać, więc nie masz zbytniego wyboru.  
　　Louis jedynie kręci głową. Odkąd skończył siedemnaście lat ani nie cieszy go śnieg, zbliżające się jego urodziny. Dla niego mogłyby nie istnieć święta. Ale nie powie tego na głos bo reszta Zaczarowanych jest zakochana w postaci Świętego i patrzą na wszystkich nie fascynujących się jak na odmieńców.  
　　Widać, Louisa przeznaczeniem jest bycie odmieńcem.  
　　Przewraca się pleców na brzuch, sięgając po kartkę. Ale co mu szkodzi napisać coś? Korona mu z głowy nie spadnie.  
　　Drogi Święty,  
Pisze do ciebie, ja Lukrowy Chłopiec…  
　　|FB|  
　　Czas inaczej tu płynie. Ludzie inaczej się zachowują; inna mentalność. Życzenie obcemu elfowi miłego dnia jest całkiem normalne, a otrzymanie prezentu bez okazji - codziennością. Przez Plac Północny idzie postać wysoka jak na tutejsze standardy, ma loki i bordowy płaszczyk. Nie ma czapki z dzwoneczkiem, ani śmiesznych rajtuz. Wszyscy po kolei których spotyka, kłaniają mu się nisko, a on kiwa głową, posyłając uśmiech. Zahacza o jakiegoś przechodnia - zatrzymuje się i przeprasza, używając pięknego, lirycznego języka. Kończąc swą wypowiedź - uśmiecha się ciepło, machając jeszcze na domiar słodkości. Podskakuje w miejscu, czując nagle jak bardzo zimno jest. Udaje się prosto do Głównej Siedziby Świętego. Skostniałe palce stukają na touchpad przy drzwiach. Nawet tutaj, na Biegunie Północnym, dotarła tak zaawansowana technologia - wszystkie elfy były w szoku niemałym po zamontowaniu.  
　　- Witaj, Perrie.  
　　Blondynka uśmiecha się delikatnie, a jej szczupłe palce prześlizgują się zaadresowanych kopertach. Jedne mniejsze, drugie większe. Nawet widzi paczkę odłożoną na boku. Przedziela wysypane koperty na dwie pozycje. Chłopak obchodzi kontuar dookoła, nucąc przy tym jakąś nieznaną nikomu melodię. Staje za dziewczyną, okręcając swoje długie ręce wokół jego tułowia. Opiera brodę na jej ramieniu, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem w jej jasne włosy.  
　　- Cześć, Hazz. Co nowego?  
　　- Nic, moja ulubiona Kryształowa Laleczko.  
　　Dziewczyna prycha. Jej teraz wyraźnie widoczne krystalicznie przejrzyste palce przesuwają się po kartach. Naprawdę nie lubi, kiedy ktoś używa jej Zaczarowanej nazwy. Czasami po prostu chce myśleć, że jest normalna, że wcale nie musi na siebie szczególnie uważać, że może czuć cokolwiek. Że jest jej pisany jakiś chłopak do dalszego życia, że wcale nie jest skazana na samotność jak wszyscy Zaczarowani.  
　　- Przestań mnie tak nazywać, chyba, że chcesz, żebym ja zaczęła do ciebie oficjalnie zaczęła mówić. Hm? Bawisz się w to?  
　　Chłopak automatycznie odrywa swoje ciało od jej, pokazując tym samym, że nie chce tego słyszeć. Jeszcze na potwierdzenie swojego rozumowania, kręci głową. Odkąd Cukrowa Wróżka powiedziała mu w nocy jego siedemnastych jak wiele mu się z dotychczasowego życia zabiera, długo nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Z jednej strony czekał do swoich siedemnastych urodzin, a potem chciał tylko cofać czas. Bo kto chciałby być twardy jak diament? Kto chciałby, żeby w nim się przeglądano? Kto chciałby, żeby go co pół roku chodzić do szlifierni diamentów? Tak tylko w połowie wygląda życie dziewiętnastoletniego Diamentowego Pazia. Jednak wie, że nie ma najgorzej. Spotkał się już z gorszymi przypadkami, a nawet jeden stoi obok niego. Mimo, iż ten gatunek jest skazany na samotność, czuje wyjątkową więź z wszystkimi poznanymi Zaczarowanymi.  
　　- No właśnie, Paziu, nie zaczynaj.  
　　Chłopak jedynie przekręca oczami, biorąc jeden z listów. Na kopercie widnieje zgrabne, lekko kaligrafowane pismo z zawijasami do góry. Odwraca tyłem list, odpieczętowując go.  
　　- O, toż to list z Zaczarowanego Sierocińca. Ciekawe, dawno nikt stamtąd nie pisał.  
　　- Co racja to racja, ale ostatnio Święty wysłał tam ogłoszenie, że najbardziej wzruszający list wygra coś w rodzaju praktyk na Biegunie Północnym. Co w tym prestiżowego to ja nie wiem.  
　　- Mieszkasz tu, nie wiesz jakie to przeżycie. A dobrze wiesz, że każdy Zaczarowany ma obowiązek przybyć chociaż raz na Biegun podczas świąt.  
　　Dziewczyna marszczy brwi.  
　　- Jak dla mnie to chyba największa głupota jaką mogli zarządcy wymyślić. Zaczarowani są rozproszeni po całym świecie, a nie każdego jest na to stać! Większość z nas mieszka w sierocińcach czy innych przytułkach, albo zwyczajnie się ukrywają przed światem ludzkim. Słyszałeś przecież po prześladowaniach w Montanie. Wybito chyba z setkę Zaczarowanych, a i tak mało nas zostało na tym świecie. To jest smutne, naprawdę. Więc głupotą jest zmuszanie i wymaganie przybycia tutaj, na Biegun.  
　　Ciche westchnienie wykrada się z ust chłopaka. Jest tak wiele prawdy w tym co mówi blondynka, ale z drugiej strony nie chce się z nią zgodzić. To wielkie przeżycie - taka wyprawa na Biegun Północny. Przecież tu cuda się zdarzają, miłości iszczą.  
　　- Ale pomyśl, wiele małych istnień z naszego świata chciałoby się znaleźć na naszym miejscu.  
　　Dziewczyna prycha, przerzucając listy:  
　　- Szczególnie na twoim, pieprzony asystencie Świętego.  
　　Chłopak łapie się za miejsce, gdzie u każdego innego byłoby serce. Ściska materiał koszulki, gniotąc ją. Jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie. Oczy mimo poważnego wyrazu - uśmiechają się pod maską bólu. Dziewczyna tylko kręci głową.  
　　- Nie jakiś tam pieprzony tylko główny i niezastąpiony! Z nienaganną fryzurą w dodatku!  
　　- Tak, bardzo nienaganną. Jesteś jednym, wielkim narcyzem mój drogi Paziu.  
　　Chłopak prycha, przejeżdżając palcami po kopertach. Twarde, diamentowe opuszki gładzą papier, próbując odczytać co może być w środku. Jest on odrobinę zakochany w sobie, ale każdemu człowiekowi przyda się namiastka narcyzmu. Wtedy przecież doskonale znamy swoją wartość.  
　　- Pomóc ci z tymi listami?  
　　- Najpierw zajmij się swoją pracą, Styles. Święty cię wołał, jakbyś zapomniał.  
　　Chłopak wystawia język, mrugając przy tym okiem. Uwielbia denerwować tę dziewczynę, mimo, iż kocha ją jak własną siostrę. Tak bardzo się różnią, ale te różnice jedynie poprawiają stan ich zażyłości. Znają się od przysłowiowej kołyski, przez co ufają sobie bezgranicznie. Odwracając się na pięcie, przeskakuje góry prezentów, udając się do Centrum Dowodzenia. Czasem ma wrażenie, że to wszystko się tak bardzo zmieniło, że już nie ma w tym ducha świąt. Że wszystko jest maszynowo zastąpione, a co za tym idzie - elfy zostają zwolnione. A co z Zaczarowanymi? Zaczarowani są, według Świętego, bardziej wydajni i nie muszą mieć tego wszystkiego co potrzebują elfy. Przecież Zaczarowani nie potrzebują jeść, pić, spać. Są niczym doskonałe roboty o ludzkim wyglądzie. Czego więcej potrzeba do pracy?  
　　Chłopak kręci głową, czasem jego myśli go dołują. Bo przecież to jest tak bardzo oczywiste, że oni są tutaj jedynie tanią siłą roboczą, ach, jeszcze mają zachęcający wygląd, ale to chyba wszystko. Gdy Zaczarowani się denerwują, nie są zbyt bezpieczne, ba każdy człowiek jaki znajduje się w promieniu złości Zaczarowanego, może być poważnie zraniony. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie, jak Zaczarowany się zachowa. W tym przypominają zwierzęta, albo lewe roboty.  
　　Staje przed drzwiami Centrum dowodzenia. Świecący napis Liam Święty Payne, razi go przeraźliwie w oczy. Mógłby codziennie na to patrzeć, a tak samo by reagowały jego oczy. Lekkie stuknięcie diamentu o metal i wszyscy wiedzą, że w drzwiach za moment pojawi się Harry Diamentowy Paź Styles. To tak bardzo oczywiste, że aż boli czasem. Otwiera zamaszystym ruchem ręki drzwi, a wszystkie pary oczy patrzą tylko na niego. Zaczarowani od razu odwracają wzrok, a elfy - wpatrują się w niego niczym w piękny, stary, olejny obraz. Harry ma w sobie coś co jednocześnie przyciąga i peszy. Elfy mimo iż patrzą na niego niemal codziennie, reagują dokładanie tak samo.  
　　Brunet jedynie się uśmiecha, a wtedy jakby czas zaczyna szybciej płynąć, a elfy wracają do swoich prac. Jego loki falują pięknie, kiedy przemierza długi odcinek drogi do podestu Świętego. Wyjątkowo młody wiek Świętego powoduje, że Harry dobrze się z nim dogaduje. Znał go jeszcze zanim objął to stanowisko.  
　　- Wreszcie jesteś, Harold.  
　　Chłopak wzdryga na pełne imię. Nienawidzi szczerze, kiedy się go używa w jego kierunku i obecności. To takie upokarzające.  
　　- Mógłbyś czasem sobie darować te oficjale. Znamy się długo, a ty zawsze używasz tego głupiego, pełnego imienia. Liam, mógłbyś przestać?  
　　- Ależ ja uwielbiam jak się wkurzasz na tę formę. No, ale nie po to się tutaj znaleźliśmy. Jak wiesz wysłałem zaproszenie do konkursu do Zaczarowanego Sierocińca. I chyba znalazłem odpowiedniego kandydata. Zaraz przeczytasz jego list, ale najpierw spytam się: wiesz co będzie należało do twoich obowiązków?  
　　Chłopak kręci głową, poprawiając przy tym w charakterystyczny sposób swoją za długą grzywkę w kolorze ciemnej czekolady.  
　　- Będziesz musiał się nim opiekować. Tamci Zaczarowani są bardzo introwertyczni, więc nie można ich zostawić samych. Mają korzystać z dóbr naszego Bieguna Północnego. Wybrałem naprawdę nietuzinkowy przypadek. Proszę, przeczytaj.  
　　Szatyn, poprawiając czapkę, przekazuje ładnie odpieczętowaną kopertę. Chłopak ogląda dokładnie list. Fioletowa koperta z pismem niesamowicie starannym, kaligrafowanym. Wyciąga kartkę. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widzi, że osoba nie przebiera w słowach i lubi pisać długie, o kwiecistych zdaniach, teksty.  
　　Drogi Święty,  
Pisze do ciebie Papierowa Księżniczka, ale bynajmniej nie w swoim imieniu. Nie wiem jaka będzie szansa, że mój list do ciebie dotrze, ale mam nadzieję, że duża. Jest sprawa dość poważna, dla mnie - jako siostry- ogromna. Mam brata, nie takiego zwykłego. W końcu każdemu z nas jest daleko od normalności. Mój młodszy brat - Lukrowy Chłopiec, przestał wierzyć w magię świąt. Jest typowym introwertykiem, który jedynie gapi się w gwiazdy. Nie wiem czy on nawet napisze list do ciebie, mimo, iż go na to namawiałam. Jest taki odkąd przyszła do niego Cukrowa Wróżka. Załamał się w pewnym rodzaju. Naprawdę wiele ograniczeń na niego zostało złożonych. Nie chcę o nich mówić, ponieważ o większości nie mam bladego pojęcia. Louis, bo takie nosi ludzkie imię, jest naprawdę niesamowitym chłopcem, tylko skrzywdzonym przez te zasady. Fakt, każdy Zaczarowany ma swoje zasady, tylko jego były tak poważne, że nie umie od tylu lat sobie z nimi poradzić. Miałabym cichą nadzieję, że mój list dotrze do ciebie i, jeśli wysłał, odnalazł list Louisa. Podpowiedzią jest to, że mamy prawie identyczne charaktery pisma. Proszę, zrób to dla niego.  
　　Cher, Papierowa Księżniczka.  
　　- Widziałem ten list, w sensie ten jej brata.  
　　Święty się ożywia, kiedy słyszy głos Zaczarowanego.  
　　- Naprawdę? Więc chodźmy po niego, gdzie go widziałeś?  
　　- U Perrie, na recepcji.  
　　Kierują się w stronę drzwi. Chłopak nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że ten chłopak jest tak bardzo podobny do niego. Że też nie umie sobie poradzić z ograniczeniami jakie zostały na niego nałożone. Otwierają się ponownie automatyczne drzwi, a mężczyźni wychodzą do holu. Chłopak jest świadomy tego, że Święty coś mówi do Perrie, ale nawet nie wie co dokładnie. Nie jest wstanie myśleć. List Papierowej Księżniczki wyprowadził go z równowagi i pozbawił zdolności myślenia.  
　　- Harry?  
　　Delikatny głos dziewczyny budzi go z letargu w jaki popadł.  
　　- Tak, już do was wróciłem, tak, wiem tęskniliście.  
　　- Pieprzony narcyz.  
　　- Ugrh. Macie ten list tego Lukrowego Chłopca?  
　　- Tak, mamy. Ale za dużo to tu nie ma. Sam zobacz.  
　　Ponownie w jego twardych dłoniach pojawia się koperta z prawie identycznym pismem. Rozkłada kartkę, a jego oczy przelatują po tekście.  
　Drogi Święty,  
Pisze do ciebie, ja Lukrowy Chłopiec. Nie wiem po co ta cała szopka z pisaniem tego. Ja wcale nie potrzebuję tego. Nie chcę nawet jechać. Siostra mi każe napisać to coś co nawet nie będzie zachwycaniem się tym, że mamy szanse na wyjazd do Siedziby Świętego. Po co nam to? Żeby zobaczyć to samo co na broszurkach zachęcających do wyjazdu? Nie rozumiem tego całego przedstawienia. Przeczytasz to, okej, fajnie. Nie przeczytasz, płakać nie będę. Och, zapomniałbym, nie mam nawet czym płakać! Mam nadzieję, że jesteś dumny ze swoich poprzedników, którzy wykreowali postacie Zaczarowanych i nałożyli na nich takie ograniczenia.  
Louis, Lukrowy Chłopiec  
　　- No to mamy sarkastycznego Zaczarowanego.  
　　- Mamy zwycięzce. Napiszę do Sierocińca.  
　　Teraz, kiedy Harry zapoznał się z charakterem chłopca, nie jest do końca pewny czy chce go spotkać.  
　　|FB|  
　　Chłopiec o odcieniu oczu porównywalnym niczym do zburzonego oceanu, patrzy się w niebo, próbując zliczyć gwiazdy. Jego spojrzenie delikatnie przecina granat sklepienia, poszukując oznak szczęścia w tym milionowym świecie. Przykłada dokładnie rękę do szklanej szyby, napawając się zimnem płynącym z powierzchni. Przypatruje się jak jego dłoń błyszczy w snopach światła księżyca. Obserwuje jak jego blask tańczy wśród drobnych odłamków zamkniętych pod drobną otoczką. Louis poprawia się nieznacznie, jego noga zwisa z parapetu. Głowa delikatnie opiera się o ścianę. Policzek ciasno przyciśnięty do szyby, oddech powoduje oznaki pary na zimnej szybie. Jego oczy powoli tracą kontakt ze światem, powieki opadają ciężko.  
　　Śpi.  
　　Śnią mu się niezwykłe rzeczy. Wielkie sanie, które zrobione są z najprawdziwszego złota. Szlachectwo tego pięknego kruszcu powoduje oniemienie u chłopaka. Chce tego dotknąć, chce poczuć jakie jest w dotyku. Czy ma taką fakturę jak sobie wyobraża? Czy jest zimne i delikatne? Stawia malutkie kroczki w kierunku wielkich sań. Z każdym następnym krokiem, sanie powiększają się; wydaje mu się, że jego postać zmniejsza się. Oddycha szybko, jakby ktoś go poganiał. Czuje kłucie w klatce piersiowej towarzyszące podnieceniu jakie go ogarnia. Kiedy wreszcie jest przy wielkich saniach, dotyka ich. Piękna faktura, mówią jego myśli. Niesamowicie delikatny kruszec w jego dłoniach, jest idealnie. Wielkie, piękne sanie patrzą się na niego przychylnie. Zachowują się odrobinę jak kot. Kiedy je się głaszcze, są przytulne i kochane. Pociera leciutko dłonią powierzchnie, są takie delikatne, miłe.  
　　Gdy zabiera dłonie, warczą groźnie, pokazując swoje niezadowolenie. Zaprzężone do niego renifery, grożą porożem; boi się ich niebywale. Dotykając sań, przesuwa się w kierunku wielkich, majestatycznych zwierząt. Jego palce zatapiają się w szarobiałej sierści; stukają kopytami o podłoże z radości. Bucha para z nozdrzy; aprobata wyrażona przez wesołe ryknięcie. Chłopak jest zafascynowany tym zjawiskiem.  
　　Jego głowa się odwraca. Góra wielkich prezentów, przypomina wielkie pasma górskie. Tak bardzo przecież chciał zobaczyć górę. Te prawdziwe, piękne, wielkie. Nigdy nie było mu to dane, jednak dalej marzy. Marzy do dziś dnia, aby zobaczyć to niezwykłe zjawisko jakie zafundowała ludziom matka natura. Przecież to nie bywałe, że coś tak pięknego może stworzyć natura. Kokardy na paczkach płyną wraz z wiatrem i pyłem gwiezdnym.  
　　A on dalej śpi, marząc.  
　　- Louis?  
　　Cichy głos, gdzieś daleko próbuje się dobić do jego podświadomości. Głos jaki do niego mówi jest nieśmiały, pełen obaw. Delikatne palce przesuwają się po materiale jego bluzy. Drapią w okolicach łokcia.  
　　- Louis, braciszku?  
　　Oko leniwie zostaje odsłonięte, jednak ponownie zamknięte. Tak bardzo nie chce mu się wstawać, wracać do prawdziwego świata, gdzie nie ma wielkich sań, pięknych reniferów oraz górzystych prezentów. Ponownie walczy z otworzeniem oczu. Dłoń jego siostry dotyka jego policzka, pokazując, że jest z nim.  
　　- Obyś miała dobry argument do budzenia mnie.  
　　Jej twarzy wykrzywia mały uśmiech. Usta formują się do zaczęcia wypowiedzi, a kiedy wydobywa się dźwięk, Louis nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czuje jak jego krew buzuje, jak temperatura ciała wzrasta wraz z każdym nowym słowem dziewczyny. Jeszcze przed momentem widoczne oznaki snu zostają całkowicie pozbawione istnienia. Jest w pełni rozbudzony, przerażony, zszokowany.  
　　- Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież… Nie. To nie jest w żadnym wypadku możliwe, pomyliłaś coś.  
　　- Nie wierzysz? Więc chodź ze mną.  
　　Chłopiec zeskakuje z parapetu. Jego sztywne stopy uderzają w twardą podłogę. Krzywi się na doznanie, jednak chwilę, dosłownie mała chwilę, później idzie za swoją siostrą w kierunku holu głównego. Widzi to podekscytowanie w jej poruszaniu się. Teraz powoli zaczyna wierzyć w jej słowa, w ich prawdziwość.  
　　Staje przed wielką tablicą ogłoszeń, pokazując na błyszczącą kartkę.  
　　- Masz dowód, niedowiarku.  
　　!!! UWAGA !!!  
Ja, Liam Święty Payne,  
ogłaszam, że zwycięzcą mojego konkursu na list świąteczny zostaje:  
Louis Tomlinson-Lloyd, Lukrowy Chłopiec.  
Szczęśliwego wygranego zapraszam do przybycia na Biegun Północny,  
nie później niż 14 grudnia.  
Dziękuję również za inne listy.  
　　- Ale… Jak to? Mój list był zaprzeczeniem tego co święty chciał usłyszeć! Dlaczego niby zostałem wygranym?  
　　- Widać ktoś się poznał.  
　　Chłopiec jedynie kręci głową, opuszczając dziewczynę. Nie chce być wygranym, nie chce tam lecieć. Jest przecież wiele osób, które na to zasługują.  
　　A on przecież zasługuje, ale nie umie się do tego przyznać.  
　　|FB|  
　　Heathrow przed świętami zawsze jest oblegane przez miliony podróżnych udających się w przeróżnych kierunkach. Jedni biegną wraz z rodzinami, próbując zdążyć na ostatni dzwonek w odprawie, za to inni stoją w miejscu próbując zlokalizować punkt w którym muszą się udać. Jednakże jedna osoba stoi po środku, nie wiedząc kompletnie w jakim kierunku ma iść. Trzyma kurczowo czerwoną rączkę od walizki, a niebieskie oczy próbują zlokalizować jakiś sygnał odnośnie jego celu podróży.  
　　Jednak co może być gorsze od samotnego pobytu na lotnisku?  
　　Jakaś natrętna osoba z obsługi, która chce ci pomóc.  
　　- Jakiego połączenia szukasz? - głos mężczyzny jest przesiąknięty obrzydliwie fałszywą chęcią pomocy. Idealnie uprasowany, szaroczarny garnitur, pewnie rodem z butiku samego Calvina Kleina z lazurową chustką do butonierki. Jego place aż świerzbią się do tego by wziąć chłopca za kark i wynieść z terminalu, gdyż według niego, kompletnie tu nie pasuje ze swoją świetlistą poświatą. Z resztą z punktu widzenia Louis, on sam również tu nie pasuje, więc nawet mężczyzna by mu wyświadczył przysługę. - Rozumiesz mnie w ogóle, marna podróbko człowieka?  
　　Morskie oczy chłopca patrzą na niego przenikliwie, próbując sprawić, że mężczyzna poczuje się zdecydowanie mniejszy, jednak to jest jedynie głupie myślenie ze strony Louisa.  
　　- Rozumiem cię, nie jestem aż tak ciemny za jakiego mnie uważasz. Szukam połączenia Londyn - Wioska Świętego.  
　　Mężczyzna parska śmiechem słysząc jak idiotycznego połączenia szuka Zaczarowany.  
　　- A może jeszcze mi powiesz, że polecisz tam saniami zaprzęgniętymi w renifery? Macie niezłą wyobraźnie, kreatury.  
　　- To nie wyobraźnia. I dobrze pan trafił. Ten Zaczarowany poleci saniami z reniferami.  
　　Chłopiec wzdryga słysząc niski, seksowny głos za swoimi plecami. Pośpiesznie odwraca głowę. Jego oczy zakrywa zbyt długa grzywka, przez co ma ograniczony widok na nieznajomego. Jego ręka podnosi się do czoła, odgarniając włosy i poprawiając widoczność. Przed jego obliczem stoi niesamowicie piękny, jak się domyśla, Zaczarowany. Jego przenikliwe, zielone oczy przypatrują się uważnie mniejszemu chłopcu. Mrugając szybko, wzrok Louisa spada na resztę twarzy. Różane usta wykrzywia kpiący uśmiech skąpany w odrobinie przyjemnego uczucia. Nos ma śmieszny kształt, ale idealnie pasuje do reszty twarzy. Piękny, gęsty wachlarz rzęs podkreśla intensywność malachitowego spojrzenia. Włosy - niedbale ułożone, zaczesane delikatnie do tyłu tworzą artystyczny nieład. By wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej nieułożone - przepasane są burgundową bandamką. Ubrany jest tak jakby przed chwilą skończył grać jakiś koncert rockowy. Przetarte spodnie, schodzone sztyblety, ciemna koszulka z białym emblematem znanego punkowego zespołu. Louisowi zabiłoby w tym momencie serce na ten widok.  
　　Zabiłoby, gdyby je posiadał.  
　　- Także dziękuję za pańską troskę o mojego Zaczarowanego, a teraz pozwoli pan, że udamy się w odpowiednie miejsce.  
　　Chłopiec cały czas jest oniemiały tym co się przed chwilą działo. Przypatruje się jak wyższy chłopak bierze jego walizeczkę i ruchem ręki pokazuje wyjście dla personelu. Idąc za nim, dokładnie przygląda się mięśniom jego pleców. Z każdym najmniejszym krokiem ukazuje się niesamowita praca mięśni, które powodują zaschnięcie w gardle Louisa. Jest oszołomiony tym jak piękni mogą być Zaczarowani. A szczególnie ten jeden, który powoduje, że Louis zaczyna inaczej patrzeć na swój gatunek.  
　　Kiedy przekraczają próg wyjścia dla personelu, nieznajomy chłopak zatrzymuje się i odwraca się miękko do swojego podopiecznego. Jego zielone oczy prześwietlają chłopca od góry do dołu. Ubranie idealnie na nim leży. Niebieska koszula podkreśla niesamowity odcień tęczówek, że w tym świetle wydają się głębsze niż w rzeczywistości. Nogi - niebywale zgrabne, odziane są w ciemne, zwężane spodnie. Na stopy założone bordowe Vansy, które tylko dodają mu uroczej nuty. Włosy wyglądają jakby przed momentem zostały przyłapane na tańczeniu z wiatrem. Pięknie powykręcane we wszystkie strony. Twarz niebywale smukła z wydatnymi kościami policzkowymi. Oczy jak dwa oceany, wpatrują się w niego z nieopisaną fascynacją. Jest piękny i Harry nigdy by nie powiedział, że jest tak bardzo nieszczęśliwym Zaczarowanym.  
　　- Jestem Harry Styles, Diamentowy Paź i będę twoim opiekunem od tego momentu do końca twojego pobytu na Biegunie Północnym. - kłania się niczym prawdziwy Paź Królewski. Chłopiec uśmiecha się miło, dając do zrozumienia swojemu towarzyszowi, że wiadomość o tym wszystkim do niego dotarła.  
　　- Miło mi cię poznać, Paziu. Ja jestem Louis Tomlinson-Lloyd, Lukrowy Chłopiec, ale jako mój opiekun, pewnie o tym wiesz. - dryga zabawnie, kończąc się przedstawiać. Harry ukazuje na ten gest rządek równych zębów. Ten uśmiech powoduje, że Louis chce być człowiekiem. Że chce wiedzieć co się dokładnie czuje w takich momentach.  
　　- W takim razie zapraszam do naszego pojazdu, który powinien tu być i powinno być zjawiskowo, i w ogóle zajebiście, ale jak zwykle mi nie wyszło, a Edward dostanie za to wpierdol, obiecuję. - chłopiec zaczyna dusić się ze śmiechu, kiedy słyszy wiązankę przekleństw.  
　　- Wierzę ci na słowo, że miało być zjawiskowo, zajebiście i takie tam. - uśmiech jaki posyła w kierunku chłopaka w lokach, powoduje, że zielonooki traci grunt pod nogami. Nie wyobrażał sobie nigdy, że będzie reagował na innego Zaczarowanego w taki sposób. Tak bardzo ludzki sposób.  
　　|FB|  
　　Podróże mogą należeć do przyjemnych, zaskakujących jak i takich, których nie chcemy w ogóle pamiętać. Kiedy wreszcie Harry doczekał się sań oraz rudego pół-elfa o wdzięcznym imieniu Edward, po serii przekleństw oraz ripost rudzielca, ruszyli w podróż niesamowitą. Start przypominał odrobinę jakby sanie miały odrzutowy silnik jak nowoczesne samoloty. Podmuch był niesamowity, ciężki oraz silny. Wszystkie włosy chłopca rozwiały się, pozostawiając na głowie całkowity nieład. Oczy mimowolnie zaczęły produkować łzy. Usta uformowały się w niemy krzyk. Harry jedynie przypatruje się jak nieprzyzwyczajony Zaczarowany reaguje na ostry start sani.  
　　- Tak jest zawsze. Wszyscy zieloni Zaczarowani tak reagują, nie jesteś wyjątkiem, Louis.  
　　- Rozumiem, że wyjątkiem też nie jest to, że chcę puścić pawia na twoją koszulkę?  
　　- Tego nie było w planie, jednak wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił, mimo wszystko.  
　　Louis jedynie kręci głową na słowa chłopaka z lokami.  
　　- Jak długo będziemy lecieć, tak z ciekawości pytam. W broszurce nie było nic o długości lotu.  
　　Harry parska śmiechem, zatykając usta.  
　　- Nie długo. Sanie Świętego to najnowsza technologia, cudeńko wręcz. Nie czujesz tego teraz za bardzo, ale lecimy z prędkością porównywalną to prędkości światła.  
　　- Mogłeś tego nie mówić. Jeszcze bardziej chce mi się wymiotować.  
　　- Ulżysz sobie jak będziemy na miejscu za jakieś… Trzy… Dwie… Jedną. Och, Edward, uważaj na tę choinkę! Na Świętego, czy ty masz ważną licencję?  
　　Rudy elf, odwraca się do niego, by skarcić go wzrokiem.  
　　- Debilu patrz przed siebie! Zaraz… Kurwa mać!  
　　Nim się kierowca orientuje, sanie wraz z zaprzęgiem reniferów z impetem zderzają się, zdobionym przez małe elfy, drzewem. Harry cały czas rzuca wiązankami przekleństw nawzajem z Edwardem. Louis do końca nie rozumie co się stało, ale kiedy Edward wycofuje sanie, orientuje się, że nie zachowują się tak samo jak wcześniej.  
　　- Zniszczyłeś je, debilu! Wsteczny szwankuje, renifery mają obdartą karoserię, a lewy tylni reflektor jest zbity! Dopilnuję tego, żebyś wyleciał szybciej niż to ustawa przewiduje! Wiesz ile mechaniczne renifery kosztują? Nie masz pojęcia! Za pasem gwiazdka, a cały sprzęt diabli wzięli! Wyjdzie na to, że będziemy musieli korzystać z usług kurierskich, a wiesz jaka to jest chujowa zabawa? Kurwa.  
　　Louis mruga z taką samą szybkością z jaką wydostają się słowa z ust Harry’ego. Nigdy nie był wstanie podejrzewać, że ktoś tak może się zdenerwować. Harry powoli przestaje nad sobą panować, a Louis nie ma pojęcia co ma robić. Każdy Zaczarowany jest inny, inaczej reaguje kiedy jest pod wpływem złości. Kiedy oczy Harry’ego zmieniają barwę z zieleni na krwistą czerwień, Louis domyśla się, że jest bardzo źle.  
　　Chłopak o krwistym spojrzeniu zaczyna unosić się delikatnie nad ziemią. Wokół niego tworzy się wir małych diamencików z jego skóry. Rozkłada ręce na boki, a jego klatka piersiowa wystrzeliwuje do góry. Jest to niezwykłe, chociaż przerażające. Z jego piersi wychodzi wielki wąż. Jest przerażająco czerwony, jakby z czerwonego diamentu. Zaczyna się owiać. Ciasne kręgi zatacza wokół ciała chłopaka, tworząc kokon. Kiedy zaciska się na głowie, wszystko cichnie. Nikt nie porusza się nawet o krok. Nikt nie ma pojęcia co się stanie. Jednak, kiedy Edward stawia w przerażeniu krok do tyłu, zrywa się wiatr.  
　　- Nie masz już dokąd uciec!  
　　Kokon zostaje rozerwany przez nienaturalną siłę, a z jego wnętrza wydostaje się z pierwszego wrażenia ten sam chłopak. Jednak jego ubranie nie przypomina w żadnym stopniu tego poprzedniego. Ma na sobie czerwonoczarny płaszcz. Spodnie są nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe, ukazujące długość jego nóg, które spokojnie mogłyby dotknąć nieba. Koszula ma odcień szkarłatu z białymi plamami. Włosy są postawione do góry i mocno zaczesane do tyłu tworząc seksownego quiffa. Oczy jednak mają niezmiennie czerwoną barwę, która przeraża. Usta są rozciągnięte w złowieszczym uśmiechu, przez co nawet Louis zaczyna się bać osobnika, który stoi kilka metrów od niego.  
　　- Pomódl się, bo za moment z tobą skończę.  
　　Oczy Edwarda przypominają w tym momencie dwa spodki od talerza.  
　　- O mój…  
　　- Harold, możesz przestać się popisywać?  
　　Chłopak odwraca się przodem w kierunku z którego dochodzi głos. Na oko oddalona o dziesięć metrów dziewczyna stoi z podpartymi o boki rękoma i tupie nogą w miejscu. Jej niebieskie jak lód oczy ciskają gromami w chłopaka.  
　　- Ale ja.. Wcale się nie popisuję, no!  
　　- Tak, tak niby dla picu, żeś poleciał w złego Pazia? Jeśli chciałeś nastraszyć Edwarda, to tak, udało ci się, a teraz już, już uspokój się.  
　　Louis wytrzeszcza oczy.  
　　- Czy… To było dla jaj?  
　　- Och, nie, nie do końca. Prawdopodobnie bym go zabił na twoich oczach, ale ta tutaj jest o wiele bardziej przerażająca jak się wkurzy więc wolałem nie ryzykować.  
　　- Gdyby to była kreskówka to prawdopodobnie by moja szczęka wylądowała na ziemi.  
　　Blondynka podchodzi do nich, uważnie przyglądając się nowemu Zaczarowanemu. Obchodzi go dokładnie ze wszystkich stron, co rusz dziubając. Chłopak nie wie co się dzieje oraz dlaczego się tak zachowuje.  
　　- Ty jesteś tym Zaczarowanym co wygrał konkurs, Lukrowym Chłopcem?  
　　- Miło poznać! Jestem Perrie Edwards, Kryształowa Laleczka.  
　　Wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, a Louis może zobaczyć jak bardzo jej ręka jest przeźroczysta. Nawet obawia się jej dotknąć, gdyż nie wie czy jej nie zrani tym. Jednak gdy jego dłoń spotyka się wraz z jej, czuje niebywałe zimno jakie emanuje od jej osoby.  
　　- Mnie również. Jestem Louis Tomlinson-Lloyd, Lukrowy Chłopiec.  
　　- No, poznałeś już wystarczająco postronnych osób…  
　　- Poznałem dokładnie dwie.  
　　- .. To nie istotne. Musimy iść do Świętego. Miałem mu cię pokazać.  
　　Bierze rękę Louisa w swoją i ciągnie w kierunku wielkiego gmachu. Louis uważnie obserwuje wszystkich mijających go ludzi, elfów jak i Zaczarowanych. Każdy schodzi z drogi oraz przedtem kłania się w pas przed Harrym. Louis może się domyślać, że Harry jest kimś ważnym, kimś przed kim trzeba się kłaniać bądź uciekać pędem.  
　　- Nie jestem aż tak ważny jak myślisz. Jestem jedynie asystentem Świętego.  
　　- To chyba dobre stanowisko.  
　　- Nie narzekam.  
　　Kiedy stają przed drzwiami, szczupłe palce Harry’ego wystukują odpowiedni rząd cyferek, aby automatyk ustąpił. Louis nie może się napatrzeć na wnętrze Siedziby Świętego. Jest wielka, przestrzenna jak i również pełna przepychu. Małe ludziki krzątają się po holu, jednak i pojedynczych Zaczarowanych również da się zauważyć. Louis wiernie podąża za Harrym.  
　　- Tylko się nie przeraź wiekiem Świętego.  
　　- Mam się nie przerazić długości jego brody czy jak?  
　　- On jest gładki!  
　　- Tak, czekaj, bo uwierzę.  
　　- Nie musisz wierzyć, bo zobaczysz.  
　　Pcha wielkie drzwi, aby pokazać Louisowi wnętrze. Chłopiec zaciąga się powietrzem widząc miliony pracujących wokół ludzi. Gdy tylko ruszają, najbliżsi pracownicy kłaniają się nisko, przez co Louis utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że Harry naprawdę musi być ważną osobistością nawet na posadzie Asystenta Świętego. Im bardziej zbliżają się podestu, tym bardziej Louis zaczyna się denerwować. Harry wychodzi na prowadzenie, przez co Louis jest odrobinę w tyle. Schyla głowę, kiedy słyszy jak Zaczarowany zaczyna rozmowę ze Świętym.  
　　- Louis! Znaczy, witaj Lukrowy Chłopcze. Jestem Liam, powszechnie znany jako Święty.  
　　- Wow, rzeczywiście nie masz brody.  
　　- To.. Czy ty sądziłeś, że jestem stary i może, że jeszcze mam mięsień piwny? - Louis przytakuje nieśmiało. - Chryste. Trzeba obalić ten stereotyp. Nie wiem, może jakiś program w telewizji sobie załatwię. Coś w stylu Saturday Night Live with Santa? Co o tym sądzisz, Haroldzie?  
　　- Genialny pomysł, naprawdę, godny pozazdroszczenia. - mówi, wywracając oczami.  
　　- Wiedziałem, że na ciebie można liczyć. No, ale Louis, cieszysz się chociaż, że tu jesteś?  
　　- Jak na razie to nie wiem czy mam się z czego cieszyć. Jest przyjemnie.  
　　Liam porusza zabawnie brwiami.  
　　- Och rozumiem, że Harry jest tą przyjemną częścią.  
　　Louis nim zdołuje to powstrzymać, czuje jak jego policzki bardziej się błyszczą. To jego wersja na ludzkie rumienienie się.  
　　- E no, może?  
　　- Nie pogrążajmy się bardziej. Dobra. Poznałeś swojego kochanego wygranego, więc możemy już iść?  
　　- Tak, tak możecie, ale uważaj na niego.  
　　- Nie, nie będę. Porzucę go w jakimś najbliższym koszu na śmieci.  
　　- Naprawdę? - Louis patrzy na niego z przerażeniem.  
　　- Nie, na niby.  
　　|FB|  
　　Louis odkąd skończył 17 lat nie uśmiechał się tak szeroko i często. Nie wie do końca co Harry ma w sobie, że jego usta mimowolnie się układają w szeroki uśmiech. Może jest czarodziejem uśmiechu i dlatego Louis nie umie się powstrzymać od wykrzywiania ust? Każdy moment jaki Louis spędza z Harrym jest piękniejszy i wydaje mu się, że może zacząć czuć, a potem jest przypomnienie poprzez spojrzenie na listę, i już nie chce czuć. Boi się.  
　　|FB|  
　　- Louis! Louis!  
　　Nawet kiedy Harry go nawołuje może jedynie siedzieć i słuchać jego pięknej barwy głosu. Kiedy zza rogu wychyla się czupryna pełna loków, Louis nie umie się nie uśmiechać. Jego jaśniutkie zęby szczerzą się w kierunku zielonookiego. To niesamowite jak bardzo może zmienić się nastawienie do otaczającego go świata przez inną osobę.  
　　- Och, tu jesteś, mam dla ciebie zajęcie na dzisiejszy dzień.  
　　- Domyślam się tego skoro twoja seksowna dupa tu przylazła.  
　　- Uważasz, że mam seksowną dupę?  
　　Louis błyszczy się wściekle na uwagę Harry’ego.  
　　- Może i tak uważam. No, ale jaki to niezwykły plan masz, mój opiekunie!  
　　- Będziemy stroić choinkę! - krzyczy radośnie, a w jego zielonych oczach można dostrzec malutkie iskierki niepohamowanej radości.  
　　- Ale, Harry, ona już jest ubrana!  
　　- Nie jest do końca. Nie ma gwiazdki na samej górze. Ty ją tam założysz.  
　　- Co? Ale… Dlaczego akurat ja?  
　　Harry kręci z politowaniem głową.  
　　- Bo to wielki zaszczyt, a poza tym Liam tak zarządził. Więc zbieraj manatki i idziemy na plac Świętego. - Harry mówi, rzucając w chłopca parą rękawiczek.  
　　- Jesteś niemożliwy.  
　　- A ty za to leniwy, no ruszaj się, Piękny.  
　　Mijają krzątające się elfy, które zwyczajowo kłaniają się pas przed młodszym Zaczarowanym. Louis dotąd nie wie czemu elfy się tak zachowują. Wie, że Harry jest asystentem Świętego, ale to przecież wszystkiego nie wyjaśnia.  
　　- Wyjaśnisz mi, czemu one się tak zachowują?  
　　- Ale, że elfy? - Louis kiwa głową, pokazując, że dokładnie o to mu chodzi. - One nie tylko mi się kłaniają, nie myśl sobie. Kłaniają się także i tobie, ale nie widzisz tego, gdyż zawsze kiedy wychodzisz poza swoje miejsce pobytu, jesteś ze mną. Kłaniają się Liamowi, ale to oczywiste. Nawet Perrie się kłaniają. Po prostu są niżej w hierarchii i dlatego to robią. My, Zaczarowani, jesteśmy najwyżej w łańcuchu magicznych istot, także to wszystko wyjaśnia. Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość, drogi Lou?  
　　Louis patrzy na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do niego jego imieniem w postaci jakiegokolwiek zdrobnienia. To całkiem przyjemne uczucie, a szczególnie kiedy to zdrobnienie opuszcza tak piękne wargi Harry’ego.  
　　- Lou?  
　　- Tak, jesteś moim Lou.  
　　To takie niespotykane, kiedy ktoś ci mówi, że jesteś jego. Zapewne, gdyby Louis posiadał taki narząd jak serce, zabiłoby szybciej. To również jest niebywale przyjemne i miłe, kiedy sam Harry mówi do takiego nikogo jakim jest Louis. Louisa z zamyśleń wyrywa go ręka Harry’ego zaciskająca się na jego ramieniu. Ma nieodparte wrażenie, że będzie miał tak ubytki, bo ręka zielonookiego jest naprawdę silna.  
　　- Musisz iść do tamtego elfa, on ma Gwiazdę Świętego.  
　　Louis przełyka głośno ślinę, bojąc się to zrobić.  
　　- A nie możesz zrobić tego ty?  
　　- Nie, nie mogę. Tylko osoba przeznaczona do tego celu jakim jest założenie gwiazdy może iść do tego elfa po nią. Mi jej nie da, gdyż nie jestem właściwą osobą.  
　　Louis mruczy pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw którego adresatem jest właściciel zielonych oczu. Niechętnie kieruje się w stronę elfa, który rozgląda się po całym placu jakby chciał odnaleźć tego któremu jest przeznaczona gwiazda. Gdy małe, złociste oczy skupiają całą uwagę na osobie Louisa, wydaje z siebie krzyk radości.  
　　- Och, wreszcie! Ileż można czekać, Lukrowy Chłopcze. Oto Gwiazda Bieguna, - wskazuje na wielką, większą od niego, gwiazdę przy swoim boku. - dostąpiłeś zaszczytu założenia jej na sam czubek Królowej Choinek. Nie wiem czy jesteś świadom jak bardzo ogromny zaszczyt cię kopnął, ale nie marnuj już czasu i zmykaj, Lukrowy Chłopcze, zakładać gwiazdę.  
　　Po ostatnich słowach opiera o nogi Louisa gwiazdę i odchodzi, kłaniając się mu w pas.  
　　- Mówiłem, że tobie też się kłaniają?  
　　Louis przygląda mu się uważnie i nieoczekiwanie zaczyna skakać w miejscu jak mała dziewczynka której właśnie oznajmiono, że dostanie upragniony prezent.  
　　- Ukłonił się, uuuukłonił, czujesz to?  
　　- Jedyne co czuję to głupota od ciebie bijąca, kolego. To jak zakładamy gwiazdę?  
　　Louis potakuje.  
　　- A jak to zrobimy?  
　　- Najzwyczajniej w świecie - polecimy na czubek i po ptokach.  
　　Nim się szatyn orientuje, Harry trzyma go za rękę i fruną. Nie rozumie jakim cudem tak jest, ale to jest niesamowite. Tak wzbić się w powietrze i czuć jedyne co to powiew wiatru w uszach oraz drobinki śniegu na swojej cerze.  
　　- Zakładaj, no już, Louis.  
　　Drobne dłonie Louisa unoszą gwiazdę tak, by mieć idealny kąt do założenia. Nie mija kilka sekund, a Królowa Choinek jest w pełni ubrana. Louis patrzy na to wszystko z zachwytem. Nie pamięta już roku, żeby tak bardzo cieszyły go rzeczy związane ze świętami. A to wszystko zasługa Harry’ego.  
　　|FB|  
　　Louisowi zdarza się czasem zatęsknić za Sierocińcem. Za tymi uzdolnionymi ludźmi bez których sobie nie wyobraża swojego dzieciństwa. Tęskni nawet za tym, że wołano na niego, że jest dziwakiem. Tęskni za swoim parapetem, gdzie pod osłoną nocy mógł patrzeć się bezkarnie w niebo i marzyć. Marzyć o pięknym czasie gdy będzie już całkowicie wolny. Jednak najbardziej chyba mu tęskno do jego siostry. Tej nieposkromionej, pięknej dziewczyny przez którą się tutaj znalazł. Ile by dał, żeby teraz się tutaj znalazła i odpowiedziała mu na tyle pytań. Ile by dał nawet za ciszę z nią.  
　　- Louis? Lou?  
　　- Tak, Harry?  
　　Jego głos jest cichy i pozbawiony wszelkich emocji. Tak bardzo mu jest smutno, chociaż nie wie do końca czy to co odczuwa to smutek, nie zna się uczuciach.  
　　- Czemu jesteś przygaszony, kolego?  
　　- Brakuje mi siostry. Nigdy nie byłem tak daleko od niej na taki okres czasu.  
　　- Twoja siostra to Papierowa Księżniczka?  
　　- Tak, to ona. Jest naprawdę niezwykłą dziewczyną i nie mówię tego w wymiarze, że jest Zaczarowaną. Jest niezwykła pod wieloma innymi względami. Jest kochaną i dobrą osobą. Nie wiem czy poradziłbym sobie bez niej po stracie matki.  
　　Harry słucha uważnie. Dobry jest z niego słuchacz. Jednak gdy słyszy, że Louis nie miał matki w dzieciństwie, zasmuca go. Nawet on, ten bezczelny i arogancki dzieciak, posiadał ten zaszczyt spędzenia najmłodszych lat z jego matką.  
　　- Jak to straciłeś?  
　　- Nie bez powodu znalazłem się w Sierocińcu z siostrą. Mama nas tam oddała. Rodzina nie popierała tego, że ma dwójkę dzieci i wychowuje je bez ojca. Mimo, iż była zamożna to rodzina dała jej ultimatum. Albo dom i byt albo dzieci i bieda. Mama chciała dla nas jak najlepiej.  
　　- Pamiętasz ją?  
　　- Nie i to mnie najbardziej boli. Cher ją doskonale pamięta mimo, iż dzieli nas tylko dwa lata różnicy. Czasem zazdroszczę jej tego, że ma te wspomnienia. Moim jedynym z nim jest mgliste przeświadczenie, że pięknie śpiewała. Niczym przez naprawdę gęstą mgłę pamiętam jej piosenki na dobranoc. A ty? Miałeś normalne dzieciństwo?  
　　Harry przeczyszcza gardło, potakując głową.  
　　- Tak, normalne. Ojciec i matka próbowali mnie wychować jak normalnego człowieka, łudząc się, że nic nie zauważę. Moi rodzice też byli Zaczarowanymi. Mama była Woskową Damą, a ojciec Ołowianym Żołnierzem. Wiem, że ich nie szanowałem. Nie umiałem ich szanować. Po części obwiniałem ich za to, że w wieku siedemnastych urodzin nałożono na mnie ograniczenia. Wiem, że to głupie, ale naprawdę nienawidziłem ich za to. Teraz bym oddał wszystko, aby cofnąć czas.  
　　Louis przygląda mu się uważnie, widząc jak bardzo chłopaka bolą wypowiadane słowa.  
　　- Co się takiego stało?  
　　- Zginęli podczas Buntu Zaczarowanych. Może o tym słyszałeś. Byli niestety po stronie tego by dalej były nakładane ograniczenia. Nie mieli szans z rozwścieczonymi Zaczarowanymi. Tak bardzo żałuję, że ostatnie słowa jakie w ich kierunku wypowiedziałem to te jak bardzo ich nienawidzę.  
　　Harry kuli się w miejscu. Nie chce rozpamiętywać tamtych wydarzeń. Louis przysuwa się do niego. Malutką dłoń kładzie na policzku bruneta przez co jego zielone tęczówki wpatrują się w niego. A Louis nie widzi innego rozwiązania jak pocałowanie Harry’ego po raz pierwszy.  
　　  
　　|FB|  
　　Nie rozpamiętują zdarzenia z pocałunkiem. Nie myślą o tym jak bardzo przyjemne było to uczucie ocierania się ust o usta. Nie chcą myśleć o tym, że złamali podstawową zasadę jeśli chodzi o bliskość Zaczarowanych względem siebie.  
　　Louis chce pobyć sam, jednak nie wie gdzie ma się udać by nie natrafić przypadkiem na właściciela zielonych oczu. Nie chce go widzieć, bo wtedy przypomina mu się moment kiedy Harry orientuje się co robią i wychodzi. Ma wtedy tak bardzo smutne oczy. Takich zielonych oczu przepełnionych smutkiem nigdy przedtem nie wiedział.  
　　Szatyn spaceruje samotnie przez Plac Świętego. To jedne z ostatnich momentów na Biegunie. Jeszcze niedawno nie chciał tu przyjeżdżać; teraz jego myśli są kompletnie inne. Nie wie czy będzie wstanie porzucić wszystko co zdążył tutaj poznać, zobaczyć. Widz wokół siebie kłaniające się elfy, jednak nie ma nawet siły nic im odpowiedzieć. Idzie dalej przed siebie. Do jego uszu dobiega muzyka. Nie przypominana jednak ona żadnych kolęd czy świątecznych piosenek. Jest mocna, elektroniczna i żywiołowa. Kieruje się słuchem za muzyką. Prowadzi go w zbiegowisko kilkunastu postaci. Muzyka staje się głośniejsza. Staje wysoko na palcach i przeklina pod nosem swój niski wzrost.  
　　- Przepraszam, mogę wiedzieć co tam jest, że wszyscy się tak gapicie? - zero jakiejkolwiek reakcji na słowa szatyna. Kiedy chce ponowić zapytanie, czuje jak ktoś za nim staje. Zapach tej osoby jest intensywny i tak bardzo znajomy. Louis naprawdę nie chce, żeby tu był.  
　　- Są oczarowani, nie odpowiedzą ci.  
　　- Czym oczarowani?  
　　- Baletem Porcelanowych Laleczek. Naprawdę niezwykłe widowisko.  
　　- Muszę ci uwierzyć na słowo, bo niestety nie jest mi dane go zobaczyć. - błysk w oczach Harry’ego nie wróży niczego dobrego. Nim się orientuje Harry unosi go na ramionach wyżej, ponad innych. - Boże, wariat z ciebie, Styles.  
　　- Oczywiście, dobra nie gadaj tylko oglądaj.  
　　Oczy Louisa kierują się w stronę tańczących postaci. Ich ruchy są niezwykle zharmonizowane. Idealnie smukłe ciała wykonują najprzeróżniejsze figury. Obciągnięte palce u stóp, skoki. Dostawienie nóg do siebie. Piruety, mnóstwo piruetów. Skoki w miejscu, klaskanie w dłonie przy okrążeniach. Bieg do środka oraz powrót na wyjściowe pozycje. Skomplikowane grupowe figury prezentują się niebywale. A do tego wszystkie tancerki są tak niesamowicie piękne.  
　　Skok, skok, piruet, przeskok, iście w miejscu. Zniżenie się nisko, skomplikowane ruchy rękoma. Połącznie się w pary, stanięcie na ramionach partnerki, przyciągnięcie nogi do pasa. Louis jest zachwycony tym widowiskiem.  
　　- Mówiłem, że niesamowite.  
　　- Tak, to jest niesamowite. Boże one są idealne.  
　　Harry opuszcza ramiona kiedy muzyka dobiega końca, a Louis wybudza się z mini transu. Nie wie czy to jest dobre, ale szatyn się na niego patrzy takim nieobecnym wzrokiem. Harry nie wie czy umie się powstrzymać od dotknięcia jego błyszczącego policzka. Teraz wie, że nie może, kiedy jego dłoń przylega ciasno do skóry Louisa. Oczy chłopca są ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj, ale Harry nie jest wstanie określić czy to przez jego dotyk czy przez taniec Porcelanowych Laleczek. Ich twarze zbliżają się do siebie, chcąc być jak najbliżej.  
　　Tym razem to Harry jest tym który nie umie się powstrzymać. A Louis wcale mu nie utrudnia tego.  
　　Całują się po raz drugi na oczach kilkudziesięciu osób i czują się z tym dobrze.  
　　|FB|  
　　Louis każdego dnia poznaje Harry’ego na nowo. Ten niesamowity Zaczarowany pokazuje mu się z najprzeróżniejszych stron. Każda z jego twarzy jest niezwykła, spektakularna. Mogą nazywać go wariatem, ale gdyby tylko mógł to by zakochiwał się każdego dnia w Harrym bez dwóch zdań. Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć czym jest miłość, z czym to się je, jak jest podane. Jednak życie jako Lukrowy Chłopiec jest bardziej skomplikowane. Naprawdę bał się tego, że kiedy stanie się zbyt ludzki, roztopi się bez dwóch zdań.  
　　A Louis nie chce się roztapiać, nie chce umierać w potwornych bólach i mękach. Dla ludzi śmierć jest czymś strasznym, a dla Zaczarowanego kara za bycie nieposłusznym i nie granie według zasad jest równie straszna. Przecież gdy się roztopi, nie ujrzy już nigdy więcej pięknych oczu Harry’ego. Nie dotknie ani razu tych loków, nie pozwoli swoim palcom zatopić się w tym pięknym gąszczu. Jego palce nigdy nie będą mogły dotknąć jego nienaturalnie twardej i zimnej skóry, która pod specjalnym kontem wydaje się bardziej połyskująca.  
　　Louis mimo cierpienia, nie chce odchodzić.  
　　Bo Harry powoli staje się jego tlenem.  
　　To absurdalne, bo przecież tlen jest mu nie potrzebny.  
　　A jednak Harry jest czymś bez czego nie wyobraża sobie swojej marnej egzystencji.  
　　Nawet teraz, kiedy leży na niewygodnym łóżku z głową wtuloną w bok przyjaciela. Zaciąga się jego charakterystycznym zapachem, powstrzymując łzy, które cisną mu się do oczu. Zostało zaledwie dwa dni do gwiazdki, a po tym będzie zmuszony do opuszczenia Wioski, a co za ty idzie i Harry’ego.  
　　- Myślisz czasem o tym co będzie jak odjadę do Sierocińca?  
　　Słowa powoli wydostają się z jego ust, otaczając ich ciała mocną liną, która zaciska się z każdym momentem ciszy wokół nich. Louis skubie delikatnie skórę młodszego Zaczarowanego. Czuje jak jego towarzysz się spina i nierównomiernie zaczyna oddychać.  
　　- Myślę.  
　　- I co jest w tych myślach?  
　　- To, że nie chcę cię stracić.  
　　Waga wypowiedzianych słów powoduje, że jego ciało ogarnia wielki ciężar. Czuje jak dusi się własnym powietrzem i bliskością jaka nagle jest między nimi. Wszystko jest tak bardzo intymne, bardziej ludzkie. Jego ciężka dłoń zaczyna kreślić drogę od biodra chłopca do wklęśniętej części jego pleców. Przysuwa jego delikatne ciało bliżej, chcąc chłonąć jego bliskość całym sobą. Oczy zapamiętują każdy możliwy aspekt jego twarzy. Poruszają się z niebywałą prędkością. Louis wręcz czuje się speszony tym wzrokiem. Nie przywyknie chyba nigdy do tego widoku.  
　　- Masz takie piękne usta, Louis.  
　　Szatyn zachłystuje się powietrzem. Teraz już całkowicie powietrze wokół nich gęstnieje. Oddechy są cięższe, a oczy bardziej wygłodniałe niż przed sekundą. Duża dłoń Harry’ego układa się na jasnym, błyszczącym policzku Louisa. Twarde opuszki delikatnie masują skórę, przyprawiając Louisa o zawroty głowy oraz pragnienie więcej jego dotyku. Otwiera subtelnie usta, a oczy Harry’ego spoczywają na nich. Braknie mu powietrza w gardle. Zmniejsza odległość między nimi, tak, że nos jest przy nosie, policzek przy policzku, klatka piersiowa przy klatce. Usta prawie ocierają się o siebie.  
　　- Zrób to, nie męcz mnie.  
　　I robi to. Delikatnie, z namacalną wręcz delikatnością. Louis wyczuwa nienaturalność twardość jego ust, jednak jest mniejsza niż ta u placów. Harry ociera delikatnie swoimi o jego usta, chcąc zapamiętać ten niebywale słodki smak. Jego zimny język prześlizguje się po jego dolnej wardze, przez co Louis chwyta się kurczowo ciemnej koszulki opinającej ciało młodszego chłopaka. Ten pocałunek mimo słodkości Louisa jest gorzki. Gorzki jest gdyż nie czują nic oprócz ocierających się o siebie ust. Nie ma uczuć, nie ma fajerwerków o których mówią ludzie.  
　　Harry przykręca się na plecy ciągnąc za sobą Louis by ten nad nim mógł górować. Louis nie przestaje go całować, nie umie się odczepić od jego twardych ust. Błądzi, tak cholernie w tym momencie błądzi. Nie wie co ma czuć, co ma robić z rękami. Nigdy nie znajdował się tak blisko innego Zaczarowanego. Wzdycha ciężko w usta chłopaka, którego ręce zakleszczają się na jego pośladkach. Louis nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że będzie reagować tak na czyjś dotyk.  
　　Louis rozpaczliwie sięga do rąbka koszulki chłopaka, próbując ją zdjąć.  
　　- Koszulka, już, błagam.  
　　Harry lekko odpycha od siebie chłopaka, jęcząc na nagły brak bliskości. Zdziera wręcz z siebie materiał, który ląduje gdzieś obok łóżka. Drobne palce Louisa zaczynają tworzyć przeróżne wzory na klatce piersiowej młodszego Zaczarowanego. W załamaniach tak pięknie się błyszczy. Dotyka miejsca zaczerwienionego po lewej stronie jego piersi. Harry syczy na dotyk w tym miejscu, a Louis jedynie się krzywi lecz nie zabiera palców. Schyla się delikatnie by jego usta mogły dotknąć zaczerwienionego miejsca. Harry wije się pod nim.  
　　- To pozostałość po sercu, prawda?  
　　Harry kiwa głową.  
　　- Boli?  
　　- Cholernie. Ty nie masz tego? Nie rozrywa cię od środka w tym miejscu? Nie masz wrażenia, że nie wyjęli go do końca i ta malutka część powoduje, że jesteś trochę człowiekiem i trochę Zaczarowanym?  
　　Dłonie Harry’ego zdejmują z Louisa jego za duży, bordowy sweter. Lewa część jest taka sama jak prawa. Nie ma zaczerwienienia takiego jak u Harry’ego. Zielonooki chłopiec dotyka miejsca gdzie kiedyś być może było serce.  
　　- Nie boli mnie tak jak ciebie, ja nie czuję absolutnie nic.  
　　- Nic kompletnie nie czujesz? Nic? Nawet do mnie?  
　　Chłopiec kręci głową i na wskutek uczucia podobnego do smutku dotyka ust Harry’ego swoimi. Palce dotykają jego nagiej klatki, próbując się nacieszyć się niesamowitym uczuciem dotykania prawdziwego diamentu. Smukłe palce Harry’ego już znajdują się za paskiem spodni Louisa, rozpaczliwie próbując je ściągnąć. Po kilku sekundach ich nagie ciała ocierają się o siebie. Próbując znaleźć jakąś część która by do siebie idealnie pasowała. Usta są wszędzie; na piersi, na linii V, na zewnętrznej części ud. Louis nie umie się powstrzymać od cichych jęków, kiedy Harry dotyka jego męskości. Zimne wargi dotykają jego wrażliwych miejsc, sprawiając, że lewa część piersi zaczyna niebywale piec i uciskać.  
　　- Chcę być w tobie. Boże, Louis, tak bardzo tego pragnę.  
　　- Skoro pragniesz to nie powstrzymuj się.  
　　Stają się jednością. Słodycz połączona z twardością. Drzazgi pozostawione po wyrwanych sercach wbijają się z każdym pchnięciem bardziej w środek ich ciał. Harry kładzie głowę w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka, czując niebywałą potrzebę bycia bliżej niego. Louis otacza go ramionami. To jest moment kiedy bardzo chce mu się płakać, ale wie, że nie może. Wie, że to zabronione cokolwiek czuć.  
　　- Nadal nic nie czujesz do mnie?  
　　- Nadal.  
　　Kłamstwa są przecież takie proste. Za proste.  
　　|FB|  
　　Zdaniem Louisa dzwudziesty czwarty grudnia przyszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Nim się zorientował, pakował swoje walizki. Zapewne gdyby miał chociaż odrobinę ludzkich cech, płakałby jak ludzkie dziecko. Tak jak na tych wszystkich filmach z udziałem znanych aktorów, które zawsze były puszczane w święta. Jednak Louis nie wie co to smutek, żal, rozpacz. Jego malutkie dłonie trzymają kurczowo sweter Harry’ego, który dalej nim pachnie. Tak intensywnie i nieprzerwanie. Jest to silne połączenie męskiego zapachu oraz perfum których używa młodszy chłopak.  
　　- Louis?  
　　Nieme ‘nie’ opuszcza usta chłopca, próbując się pozbyć tego uczucia, że Harry przyszedł się pożegnać. On tak bardzo nie chce dopuścić do siebie wiadomości, że musi opuścić to miejsce. Czemu muszą podejmować decyzje w tak ważnych sprawach, kiedy nawet wybranie odpowiedniego ubrania sprawia im największy trud?  
　　Dlaczego muszą żegnać się bez jakichkolwiek uczuć? Czemu nie mogą popaść w swoje ramiona i tak zwyczajnie się rozpłakać? Dlaczego pożegnania są tak cholernie trudne mimo, że spędzili ze sobą tylko dziesięć dni. Przecież tak nie powinno być. Powinni się rozstać wraz z brzaskiem gwiazdki i zapomnieć o sobie na wzajem.  
　　- Louis…  
　　Chłopiec kręci głową, naprawdę nie chce rozstrzygać tego. Nie chce dopuścić do siebie uczuć, jakie zaczyna żywić do tego bezczelnego Zaczarowanego.  
　　- Louis, musimy porozmawiać.  
　　- Ale ja nie chcę, bo czy mamy o czym? Harry, nie chcę się żegnać z bagażem ciężkich słów.- szepcze w kierunku swetra trzymanego w rękach.  
　　- Porozmawiajmy o uczuciach. Louis, nie uwierzę, że nic nie poczułeś podczas naszego, wspólnego pierwszego razu. Na Świętego, w twoich oczach były miliardy uczuć. Proszę, porozmawiajmy o nich. Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał. Nie po tym wszystkim. Louis, do cholery!  
　　Cichy szelest upuszczanego materiału na panele podłogi.  
　　- Co takiego chcesz usłyszeć? No, co takiego, powiedz, skoro jesteś taki odważny i nie boisz się konsekwencji! - krzyczy cicho, odwracając się przodem do Harry’ego.  
　　Zielone oczy są ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj.  
　　- Że mnie kochasz, że te drzazgi pozostałe po wyrwaniu serca zabolały cię podczas seksu!  
　　- Dobrze wiesz co się stanie kiedy to wypowiem! Czemu nie zrobisz tego jako pierwszy, czemu ode mnie wymagasz zapewnienia!? - krzyk jest przepełniony żalem skierowanym w osobę Harry’ego. Chce tak zwyczajnie pozwolić mu się roztopić? - Chcesz, żebym był pierwszy? Dobrze! Jasne! Kocham cię jak wariat! Tak bardzo ludzko i nielegalnie!  
　　Harry nie wierzy w to, że chłopak powiedział słowa tak piękne i jednocześnie tak cholernie nie dozwolone. Smutne oczy patrzą się na Harry’ego, czując jak powoli traci grunt pod nogami. Czuje przerażające ciepło w okolicach serca. Czerwień emanuje na wszystkie strony, całe jego ciało pokrywa się czerwoną poświatą. Włosy przed momentem tak bardzo kakowe teraz stają się co raz krótsze i białe, cukrowe. Palce z każdą sekundą są co raz mniejsze, po kilku sekundach nie ma już rąk. Roztopiony lukier zaczyna wirować wokół niego, tworząc kokon wokół jego drobnego ciała, którego jest co raz mniej. A Harry nadal widzi te smutne, niebieskie oczy, które wpatrują się w niego z tym uczuciem przez które został stracony. Bo dla wszystkich Zaczarowanych jest taki sam koniec, kiedy złamią zasady.  
　　- Pamiętaj, że kochałem i ta miłość skazała mnie na śmierć, Harry.  
　　Prysk.  
　　Pozostała tylko mała kałuża stworzona z ciała Louisa. Harry nie wie kiedy upada na kolana, płacząc diamentowymi łzami. Nie wie, kiedy krzyczy wszystko co czuł do Louisa. Nie wie ile tak klęczy na zimnej podłodze, wpatrując się w pozostałość po jego ukochanym. Nie wie jak długo mówi do niego jakiś głos za plecami. Nie wie jak długo ignoruje klepanie w ramię.  
　　Nie ma pojęcia jak długo.  
　　- Harry..  
　　- Nawet kiedy odszedłeś, czuję jakbyś dalej tu był i mówił do mnie..  
　　- Ale Harry..  
　　- .. chyba pójdę na jakieś leczenie, bo głosy słyszę.  
　　- Zwyczajnie odwróć ten swój poniemiecki sagan, Styles.  
　　Harry nie ma pojęcia kiedy decyduje się na odwrócenie głowy. Nie wie kiedy to się dzieje, że widzi Louisa całego i zdrowego. Nie ma pojęcia kiedy mu wpada w ramiona i przytula do swojej piersi tak mocno i szczelnie. Nie wie kiedy orientuje się, że czuje bicie serca w ciele chłopca. Nie wie, kiedy dokładnie ich usta złączają się w pocałunku.  
　　Ale wie, że Louis jest człowiekiem.  
　　- To teraz ja muszę umrzeć, żebyśmy byli razem.  
　　- Nie psuj chwili.  
　　I Harry już jej nie psuje tylko daje się ponieść uczuciu jakie żywi już nie do Lukrowego Chłopca, bo on zginął wraz z wirem, tylko do człowieka. Louisa Tomlinsona-Lloyda.  
　　Bo przecież w Święta jest wszystko możliwe.  
　　Nawet takie rzeczy.  
　　I pamiętajcie. Kochajcie nie tylko w święta.


End file.
